


Начало прекрасной дружбы

by Lastochka_A, WTF_NIRVANA_IN_FIRE_CO_2020



Series: Ху Гэ и все его кошки [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastochka_A/pseuds/Lastochka_A, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NIRVANA_IN_FIRE_CO_2020/pseuds/WTF_NIRVANA_IN_FIRE_CO_2020
Series: Ху Гэ и все его кошки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672933
Kudos: 13





	Начало прекрасной дружбы

В дверь позвонили совершенно неожиданно. Вообще-то Ху Гэ жил в доме с консьержем именно для того, чтобы подобных вещей в его жизни не случалось.

— Проклятье,— сказал он и обхватил поясницу Цзинь Дуна ногами крепче. — Продолжай.

В дверь позвонили еще раз. И еще. А затем неизвестный гад вдавил палец в кнопку звонка и больше не отпускал.

Цзинь Дун, честно сделав еще несколько резких движений, замер, уткнувшись Ху Гэ лицом в плечо и тяжело дыша.

— Никуда не уходи, — сказал ему Ху Гэ. — Я только убью тут кое-кого и сразу же вернусь.

— Это Уоллес.

Цзинь Дун вытащил и скатился с Ху Гэ на спину рядом — красивый, раскрасневшийся, вспотевший, с восхитительно вздыбленным членом.

— Глупости, Уоллес на Тайване.

Ху Гэ стянул с его члена презерватив и, придерживая рукой, приник губами.

— Да-а... пожалуйста... 

Цзинь Дун был милый, когда просил. Мудак, терзавший кнопку звонка, отпустил ее и тут же пошел на новый круг. Ху Гэ, соревнуясь за внимание Цзинь Дуна, принялся сосать энергичнее.

— Сяо Гэ! — Цзинь Дун дернулся, пытаясь отстраниться, но Ху Гэ только удвоил усилия.

Его рот почти сразу заполнился спермой. Урод за дверью пошел на третий круг, но Ху Гэ был уже не так зол: он победил.

Еще бы кончить.

— Я вернусь и возьму тебя в зад, — пообещал он, слезая с постели. — Возражения не принимаются.

— Мне вмешаться, когда начнется драка? 

Цзинь Дун, разморенный после оргазма, лениво приподнялся на локте. Он не сказал «если начнется драка», он сказал «когда». 

— Уоллес на Тайване, — повторил Ху Гэ уже менее уверенно. — И он не станет со мной драться.

***  
За дверью действительно оказался Уоллес.

— Ты же на Тайване, — глупо произнес Ху Гэ, пытаясь сообразить, насколько очевидно, чем он занимался, и скрывают ли широкие домашние штаны все еще полустоящий член.

В следующее мгновение Уоллес толкнул его внутрь, освобождая себе дорогу, а еще через секунду в скулу Ху Гэ впечатался кулак. Уоллес ударил коротко, без замаха, но все равно сильно и больно.

— Охуел? — взвизгнул Ху Гэ, от неожиданности и досады переходя на лексику, к которой обычно не прибегал.

Вместо объяснений Уоллес ударил его еще раз, снова в лицо, но на этот раз Ху Гэ легко ушел вбок и ответил — тоже почти без замаха, зато с душой, целясь в ухо.

У Уоллеса была прекрасная реакция, но Ху Гэ за время «Озера» упорно и ежедневно тренировался, так что удар достиг цели, хоть и несколько по касательной. Уоллес коротко выругался и, красиво развернувшись, попробовал заехать Ху Гэ в корпус и сразу же в нос — но не на того напал. Уклоняясь, Ху Гэ задел вазу на полке, слава небесам, не антикварную, но все равно очень красивую, как все в его уютном доме. Под шум разбивающейся керамики он все-таки получил по ребрам и не остался в долгу: Уоллес схлопотал под дых, а пока пытался отдышаться — еще и в челюсть. Чтобы не отлететь от последнего удара, ублюдок ухватился за антикварный маленький комод и повалил его вместе со всеми изящными безделушками, ради которых тот и был куплен. Зазвенело бьющееся стекло.

— Ты что творишь! — закричал Ху Гэ — Прекрати крушить мой дом!

Уоллес остановился, тяжело дыша, ухмыльнулся с ненавистью и, прямо голой рукой, проклятый псих, разбил стекло в длинном шкафу для книг. Из раны на руке тут же пошла кровь — но это у Ху Гэ сочувствия не вызвало. А вот то, что эта скотина прямо окровавленной ладонью сгребла с полки драгоценные книги и скинула их на пол, его по-настоящему взбесило. 

Он уже приготовился взять что-нибудь потяжелее, чтобы отмутузить чокнутого осквернителя святого уже всерьез, но тут из спальни вышел Цзинь Дун: одетый с иголочки и идеально причесанный.

— Брек! — сказал он, поднимая руки. — Давайте все успокоимся.

Уоллес истерически расхохотался. Может, действительно находился в аффекте, но Ху Гэ бы поставил на то, что он вспомнил удачный момент из какой-нибудь роли. Подтверждая эту догадку, Уоллес драматически вытянул руку, указывая окровавленным пальцем на Цзинь Дуна, и скорчил злодейскую физиономию.

— Вот тебя-то я и хотел видеть больше всего! — заявил он.

И засветил Цзинь Дуну в лоб, прямо в идеально уложенную челку. На этот раз вполне себе с замахом. 

Цзинь Дун попытался уклониться. Увы, его роли обычно требовали умения красиво носить костюм, а не мочилова без каскадера, и с теннисом у Дун-гэ дела обстояли куда лучше, чем с рукопашным боем. Так что свое в лобешник он получил сполна, а затем еще и в челюсть, а затем по ребрам и в живот — и все это за те четыре секунды, что Ху Гэ бежал к нему на помощь. 

— Не трогай его!

Ху Гэ бросился между Уоллесом и порядком уже помятым Цзинь Дуном очень вовремя: Уоллес как раз собирался пнуть Дуна-гэ в пах. Ху Гэ сам врезал по летящей ноге — яйца Цзинь Дуна были спасены, но потасовка пошла на новый круг.

И только когда Уоллесу под ноги попался рыжий кот — не то чтобы Уоллес сделал это специально, но бедное животное, мявкнув, подпрыгнуло и бросилось вон из комнаты — только тогда Ху Гэ сказал себе: ну все!

Удар, удар, разворот, удар. На этот раз обидчик котиков получил все три — и, потеряв равновесие, упал на пол, окончательно доламывая антикварный столик (сволочь!).

Ху Гэ коршуном спикировал к нему, развернул на живот и, заломив за спину руку, вздернул негодяя на ноги. На пол полилась кровь: видимо, пошла у Уоллеса носом, а может, и зуб выбит — плевать. Ху Гэ поволок его к двери, игнорируя сопротивление и стелющуюся за ними кровавую дорожку.

— Открой дверь! — командовал он Уоллесу. — Открой сам, не то тебе пизда!

— Ты совсем охуел, играя гопников? — уточнил Уоллес, уже нормальным голосом, разве что немного гундосо.

— Это я тебе квартиру разнес? 

Ху Гэ придержал мудака одной рукой, а другой все-таки сам справился с замком.

— Поговорим, когда у тебя крыша на место вернется!

Он вытолкнул Уоллеса в коридор и захлопнул дверь.

— Он доберется сам до машины? — спросил подошедший сзади Цзинь Дун.

Ху Гэ, не отвечая, перевел на него мрачный взгляд. Неугомонное создание, Цзинь Дун успел нацепить на лицо привычное заботливо-деловое выражение. По его лицу расплывался огромный синяк, а из угла рта подтекала кровь.

— Я пойду проверю, как он.

— Смотри, как бы потом уже у тебя не возникли проблемы с самостоятельным передвижением, — хмуро заметил Ху Гэ.

— Зато мы не будем иметь проблем с полицией и новостями, что хуже, — Цзинь Дун пожал плечами и пошел к двери. — Если твои соседи обнаружат его без сознания на лестнице, то сфоткают как пить дать и выложат в вейбо. Представляешь ленту новостей после этого?

Он вышел в коридор, а Ху Гэ сел на пол и заплакал. Он знал оттенки несчастья не хуже, чем бдсмщик из тупого американского фильма оттенки серого. Таким опустошенным он давно себя не чувствовал.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и кто-то опустился рядом. Цзинь Дун, разумеется, не Уоллес же вернулся.

От этой мысли Ху Гэ разрыдался еще сильнее, и его тут же крепко обняли.

— Сяо Гэ, успокойся, — голос Цзинь Дуна и вправду успокаивал, а дыхание приятно щекотало ухо. — Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается.

— Хорошо кончается? — взвился Ху Гэ и от досады даже попытался вырваться. — Моя квартира разрушена! Моя жизнь разрушена! И это по-твоему хорошо?

— Т-с-с! — попробовал удержать его Цзинь Дун.

Но Ху Гэ отлично помнил, куда Уоллес ему врезал, и, с неожиданным для себя злобным удовольствием, ударил под ребра ровно в то же место.

Цзинь Дун зашипел и выпустил его, а потом и вовсе рухнул на колени, согнувшись и дыша сквозь зубы.

— Извини, забыл, что тебе досталось, — соврал Ху Гэ, все еще не чувствуя жалости. — И кстати, это, по-твоему, тоже хорошо?

— На меня-то за что злишься?

Цзинь Дун встал, морщась и все еще держась за бок.

— А ты думал, я милый? А я вот такой!

Вскочив и эффектно развернувшись (как Уоллес!) Ху Гэ ушел в гостиную, утешать перепуганных кошек.

Кошки, впрочем, вовсе не выглядели испуганно. Напротив, довольно мирно сидели на креслах и диване, а полосатая лениво гоняла мусор по полу.

— Там же стекло! — ужаснулся Ху Гэ. — Не ходи туда, маленькая! Цзинь Ду-у-ун! Помоги мне эвакуировать животных!

Цзинь Дун и без того входил в комнату. Услышав же скорбный призыв, деловито подхватил рыжего и серого с дивана и потащил в спальню. 

Они довольно быстро отловили всех пятерых. Ху Гэ сразу бросился проверять лапки, Цзинь Дун же, сохраняя сосредоточенный вид, скрылся, а вскоре из гостиной послышались звуки уборки.

— Главное, смети все стекло с пола! — крикнул Ху Гэ. — А потом пропылесось!

— Разберусь, — отозвался Цзинь Дун, и вот в этот момент Ху Гэ стало неловко. Не за то, что любовник спасает его в трудный момент, — за некрасивую истерику.

Повреждений на лапках не оказалось, а вместе с ними — и уважительных причин отлынивать от уборки и извинений. Тяжело вздохнув и поцеловав полосатую между ушей, Ху Гэ поднялся и поплелся к Цзинь Дуну.

Мусор с пола уже был аккуратно сметен в две большие кучи, уроненная мебель водружена на место, и даже несчастный столик стоял кособоко, но на всех четырех ногах.

— Там есть не очень сильно пострадавшие предметы, — Цзинь Дун махнул рукой в сторону мусора. — Ты бы порылся и поспасал то, что можно спасти.

— Я тогда снова разрыдаюсь, — пожаловался Ху Гэ. — Давай ты будешь рыться и спасать то, что можно спасти, а я стану пылесосить?

Цзинь Дун окинул его долгим взглядом, затем хмыкнул и — пошел к кучам. 

— Дун-гэ, — сказал Ху Гэ ему в спину. 

Цзинь Дун обернулся.

— Что?

— Прости меня.

Цзинь Дун снова хмыкнул.

— Я никогда не ухаживал за стервами, — сообщил он, усаживаясь возле кучи и внимательно разглядывая ее. — Все женщины вокруг меня — мягкие и нежные.

— И что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Ху Гэ притащил пылесос, но включить не решился, опасаясь, что, если неприятный разговор прервется, Цзинь Дун окончательно рассердится.

— Что если ты будешь вести себя со мной плохо, я сделаю шаг назад.

Голос Цзинь Дуна звучал проникновенно, так он обычно говорил с потерявшими берега партийными товарищами — а значит, угроза была высказана всерьез.

Ху Гэ вздохнул.

— Я всегда мечтал встретить кого-то, кто примет меня со всем говном.

— Говно это пожалуйста, — все так же проникновенно откликнулся Цзинь Дун. — Но я отношусь к тебе хорошо и рассчитываю на хорошее отношение в ответ. Вот эту вещь можно склеить, но будет некрасиво. Она нужна тебе в покалеченном виде?

Цзинь Дун показал ему маленький антикварный чайничек с отбитой ручкой.

Ху Гэ моргнул, несколько сбитый сменой темы, а затем его мысли пошли в новом направлении.

— Можно будет отдать его мастеру... наверное. Погоди!

Он сел рядом с Цзинь Дуном и тоже уставился на свои поруганные любимые безделушки. 

— Если я начну рыдать, — проинструктировал он, — главное, не говори, что все хорошо. Я тебя за это убью, а ты меня потом бросишь.

Сначала они сидели молча. Ху Гэ с мрачным видом сортировал мусор, отбирая несильно покалеченные или слишком ценные вещи. Цзинь Дун просто сидел рядом.

— У тебя когда съемки? — спросил Ху Гэ наконец.

— Должны быть завтра. Но, видимо, мои эпизоды придется перенести.

Ху Гэ осторожно посмотрел на Цзинь Дуна из-под ресниц. Сам бы он при таких обстоятельствах уже давно бился в истерике и помышлял о суициде. 

— Ты в ужасе?

Цзинь Дун пожал плечами.

— У меня, слава небу, есть страховка на такие случаи. Всякое бывает. Кто же знал, что какие-то неизвестные ублюдки нападут на меня?

— Просто так, шли мимо и напали? — прищурился Ху Гэ.

Цзинь Цун улыбнулся — ослепительно, несмотря на опухшую и кровоточащую губу.

— Ну, может быть, они обижали девушку, и я как мужчина не смог не вступиться.

— Вообще-то это я за тебя вступился, если ты не забыл! 

— Не забыл, — еще одна дружелюбная, открытая улыбка. — Но я не думаю, что эту часть истории стоит делать достоянием общественности.

Ху Гэ вздохнул и кивнул, соглашаясь. 

— А жена? — спросил он чуть позже.

— А что жена?

— Ей ты тоже соврешь про девушку и бандитов?

— Нет, ей я скажу, что вставлял тебе в зад, но тут пришел Уоллес и понеслось... Шучу, не делай, пожалуйста, такое лицо.

— Тебе не говорили раньше, что у тебя глупые шутки?

— У меня отличные шутки!

— Тебе врут, потому что боятся тебе не понравиться, — проворчал Ху Гэ.

— А ты говоришь правду, потому что нравиться мне больше не хочешь? — засмеялся Цзинь Дун.

Из его веры в себя можно было делать сваи для домов, что стоят века.

Ху Гэ покопался в куче еще немного и решительно отобрал у Цзинь Дуна щетку для уборки. Всего не спасешь. 

— Когда жизнь рушится, нужно принять это, а не пытаться собрать осколки, — заявил он и принялся безжалостно заметать недоразобранную смесь в совок. Он редко убирался дома сам, только когда нервничал. Простая физическая работа успокаивала.

Цзинь Дун молча наблюдал за ним, не пытаясь помочь, до тех пор пока последние свидетельства потасовки не скрылись внутри мусорного мешка.

— Хочешь, я выкину? — спросил он, когда Ху Гэ закончил.

— Не рассортированным? — ужаснулся Ху Гэ. 

Он был одним из немногих, кто с энтузиазмом ждал нового закона о штрафах за смешанный мусор. Но предпочитал не говорить об этом слишком часто: его коллеги по цеху перспективе беречь природу не радовались. Это Ху Гэ огорчало, но к беспечности и безответственности людей он успел привыкнуть лет эдак двадцать назад.

— Ах да, — страдальчески нахмурился Цзинь Дун.

— Обычно я сам сортирую, — пояснил Ху Гэ. — Но сейчас придется попросить клининговую компанию.

— Понимаю.

Цзинь Дун сделал многозначительное лицо. «А ведь когда компартия развернет полномасштабную борьбу со смешанными отходами — первый будет ратовать за новый закон», — с очередным витком внезапной злости подумал Ху Гэ. И тут же спохватился. Цзинь Дун вел себя очень мило. Вредничать на пустом месте в подобном случае — просто гадко.

Он отнес мешок к своим контейнерам и вызвал уборщиков.

Затем пошел умываться и менять одежду.

Когда он вернулся, Цзинь Дун готовил кофе на кухне, напевая. Напевая. Ху Гэ ощутил острый приступ зависти. «Впрочем, — снова подумал он едко, — не его жизнь только что разлетелась на куски. Чего бы ему не петь».

— Веселишься? — спросил он хмуро, садясь за стол.

Цзинь Дун невозмутимо налил кофе в чашку и поставил перед ним.

— Я помню, что ты пьешь чай, сяо Гэ. Но тебе нужны эндорфины. Выпей, это лекарство.

— Это ты говоришь как лекарь из архива Ланъя? — все так же угрюмо поинтересовался Ху Гэ.

— Это я тебе говорю как эксперт по неприятным историям.

Цзинь Дун подвинул чашку ближе.

— Да что ты знаешь о неприятных историях! — вздохнул Ху Гэ. 

Чашку впрочем взял, понюхал и даже сделал глоток. Кофе оказался неожиданно вкусным. Он глотнул еще раз. А потом — еще.

— Довольно много. Я старше тебя. Я семейный человек. Я в партии, наконец, а это гадюшник похуже кинотусовки.

Цзинь Дун сел напротив, положил локти на стол и подпер руками подбородок — совсем как мама Ху Гэ, пока была жива. От этого снова захотелось заплакать.

— А если жена однажды застанет тебя со мной?

Ху Гэ сделал еще глоток.

— Она не станет делать подобного.

Цзинь Дун сказал это с той же незамутненной уверенностью, с которой, в общем-то, говорил все.

Ху Гэ хмыкнул.

— Такая тактичная? А ты? Что бы ты, Дун-гэ, сделал, если бы застал свою жену с другим?

— Моя жена — верная женщина, — все с той же подчеркнутой убежденностью заявил Цзинь Дун, — И я бы не застал ее за таким занятием.

— А если бы ты увидел ее с другим мужчиной в ресторане?

— Я бы решил, что это деловая встреча.

— А если бы они целовались?

— Определенно, я бы решил, что обознался. В Шанхае много похожих людей. Кроме того, я мог все это вообще не заметить. Редко смотрю по сторонам.

— Ладно. А если бы ты пришел домой, а там любовник?

— Я бы не стал приходить неожиданно, как твой Уоллес. Если бы я вернулся со съемок раньше — написал бы об этом жене. Ведь она тоже может захотеть отменить дела, если я дома. Разве хороший муж откажет супруге в этом? — улыбнулся Цзинь Дун.

— То есть в верность и преданность ты ни хрена не веришь? — подытожил Ху Гэ.

— Напротив, я всей душой верю в верность и преданность! Но вот что я тебе скажу, сяо Гэ. Если ты хочешь верить в верность и преданность долго — не припирай людей к стенке. Твой Уоллес допустил ошибку. И потерял лицо. Ему наверняка сейчас стыдно.

— Уоллесу?!

Ху Гэ расхохотался и не мог остановиться минуты две. К счастью, Цзинь Дун не счел это истерикой и не стал плескать водой в лицо, бить по щекам, или что там в этом случае делают.

— Я бы на его месте поступил так же, — сказал Ху Гэ, отсмеявшись. — Вот ровно так же. И разнес бы все. И навалял бы обоим.

Цзинь Дун заботливо убрал опустевшую чашку.

— Вы оба очень эмоциональные. Такой скучный человек, как я, не способен вас понять.

И обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Быть может, свяжись Ху Гэ с кем-то вроде него, жизнь перестала бы быть адом и битым стеклом?

— Ты ведь не забыл, что я в прошлый раз не кончил, Дун-гэ? — спросил он, чтобы перебить внезапно подступивший опасный приступ сентиментальности.

Взгляд Цзинь Дуна из просто доброжелательного стал проникновенно-доброжелательным.

— Я никогда не забываю такие важные вещи, сяо Гэ. Я также помню, что ты собирался...

— Я передумал, — оборвал его Ху Гэ. — Иди сюда.

Он раздвинул ноги и откинулся на спинку стула. Цзинь Дун терпеть не мог мять свои пижонские брюки и находил пол на кухне слишком жестким. Не то чтобы Ху Гэ самому кухня казалась идеальным местом. Но мерзость, поднятая в его душе Уоллесом, все никак не хотела улечься.

Цзинь Дун никаким видимым образом не продемонстрировал недовольство, однако заколебался. Посмотрел на свои брюки, потом на пол. Еще помедлил пару секунд, видимо, взвешивая, стоит ли заводить переговоры. И только потом, сделав почти незаметный глазу выдох, направился к Ху Гэ.

— Если бы ты попросил, я бы пошел в спальню, — сказал Ху Гэ ровно в тот момент, когда колени Цзинь Дуна коснулись пола.

— Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема, сяо Гэ? 

Цзинь Дун расстегнул пуговицу на его штанах и потянул язычок молнии. Незамысловатое действие, но член Ху Гэ напрягся почти мгновенно. Все-таки коленопреклоненному, перешагивающему через собственные привычки Цзинь Дуну было сложно противостоять. 

— Твоя проблема в том, — продолжил Цзинь Дун, хотя Ху Гэ его и не просил, — что тебе нравится причинять людям неудобства. Привстань, пожалуйста...

Ху Гэ послушно приподнял зад, и Цзинь Дун потянул с него штаны вместе с трусами. Но не спустил до колен, как ожидал сам Ху Гэ, а снял совсем. 

— Нет, нет, не садись, еще секунда...

Ху Гэ не успел поморщиться от холода и жесткости сидения, как Цзинь Дун снова заставил его привстать и подложил снятые штаны ему под голый зад.

— Вот так.

— Штанам пиздец, — заметил Ху Гэ. 

— Просто немного помнутся, — успокоил Цзинь Дун и провел рукой по беззащитно открытому ему теперь крепко торчащему члену.

Ху Гэ шумно выдохнул и закрыл глаза. От Цзинь Дуна бессмысленно было ждать тонкости в словах и уж тем более — глубоких чувств. Но прикасаться он умел.

— Чуть-чуть подвинься, радость моя, хочу поцеловать тебя сюда...

Губы Цзинь Дуна влажно коснулись мошонки, и еще раз, а потом язык заскользил по яйцам — проворно и обстоятельно. Ху Гэ тихо застонал.

— Дело не в том, что люди за это не будут тебя любить, сяо Гэ, — внезапно продолжил Цзинь Дун, заменяя язык рукой, другой же по-хозяйски обхватывая член Ху Гэ. — Они, конечно же, будут.

Рука на члене задвигалась, и Ху Гэ застонал снова.

— Но, принося неприятности вместо комфорта, ты сам никогда не будешь чувствовать себя хорошо, — закончил Цзинь Дун. — Негативные энергии будут переполнять тебя. Таков, если угодно, закон дао.

Цзинь Дун определенно знал, о чем говорил. Сам он несомненно приносил позитив и комфорт, вот прямо здесь, обеими руками.

— Иди... ты... в жопу, — с трудом сформулировал мысль Ху Гэ. — Дао... еще... приплел... Ах! Притормози... я же сейчас... 

«Ты мне даже не пососал!» — хотел добавить он, но в этом предложении было слишком много слов.

— Вот видишь, я ласкаю тебя медленнее...

Цзинь Дун и правда стал двигать рукой не так быстро и резко. Опасная черта отодвинулась, и нега, больше не стремясь превратиться в завершающий спазм, разливалась по телу мягкими волнами. Это было мило, хотя Цзинь Дун мог бы и заткнуться.

— ... Все потому, что ты меня попросил. Мне хорошо, когда тебе хорошо, поэтому я полон внутренней гармонией.

— У тебя... примитивная... философия, — не без труда огрызнулся Ху Гэ.

На этом диспут прервался: Цзинь Дун взял в рот.

Он сосал божественно. Его дао действительно было на высоте, и спустя пару минут чистейшего блаженства Ху Гэ был готов принять за чистую монету даже его toxic positive theory.

Первый раз, когда оргазм был слишком близко, Ху Гэ потянул Цзинь Дуна за волосы.

— Пожалуйста... не так... быстро...

Цзинь Дун — хвала позитивному дао! — не просто понял его, но и с готовностью включился в игру.

Они повторили это несколько раз: то подводя Ху Гэ к черте, то замедляясь. Жажда теперь разливалась в паху мучительно и вязко, текла дрожью и теплом по животу и ногам. Даже сам, собственной рукой, Ху Гэ не сыграл бы на своем теле столь виртуозно.

Оргазм был упоительным и совершенно вышиб из головы дурные мысли, а из сердца — горечь потери.

— Всегда удивлялся, — произнес Ху Гэ, не открывая глаз, наслаждаясь истомой, заполнившей тело, и ясностью своего состояния, и вновь обретенной способностью связывать слова в предложения, — насколько примитивное существо человек.

Цзинь Дун отчего-то засмеялся. Ху Гэ приоткрыл глаза и пару секунд наблюдал, как Дун-гэ — он уже успел подняться на ноги и даже оправить свои драгоценные брюки — хохочет, согнувшись и уперев руки в колени.

— Что тебя так рассмешило? 

При других обстоятельствах Ху Гэ мог забеспокоиться или даже разозлиться, но сейчас только удивился.

— Я смеюсь от счастья, — заявил Цзинь Дун и снова, собака такая, залился хохотом.

— Ладно.

Ху Гэ, стараясь по возможности сохранять достойную неспешность, натянул мятые штаны.

— Знаешь, — сказал он Цзинь Дуну, в свою очередь постаравшись добавить в голос проникновенных нот. — Я не такой уж и противник твоей токсичной теории о внутренней гармонии и неизменном позитиве. Вот прямо сейчас я готов принести тебе удовольствие и комфорт. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

С этими словами он потянулся к паху Цзинь Дуна. Член под его пальцами был еще не твердым, но и уже не мягким.

— Так что? — спросил он и сжал пальцы сильнее.

К его удивлению, Цзинь Дун ласковым, но непреклонным движением убрал его руку.

— Позже.

— Позже??

Ху Гэ нахмурился. Они не так давно делили постель, и... Цзинь Дун, конечно, кончил перед приходом Уоллеса, но прошло уже два часа, и... Неужели мерзкая сцена убила в нем всю страсть? Так вот легко?!

— Я бы хотел сейчас поехать к знакомому врачу, — пояснил Цзинь Дун мягко, видимо, заметив, что Ху Гэ изменился в лице. — Выяснить, нет ли сотрясения и трещин в ребрах. В моем возрасте с этим надо быть поаккуратнее.

— Тебе больно? — испугался Ху Гэ. — Почему сразу не сказал?

— И я бы хотел, сяо Гэ, — Цзинь Дун протянул руку и осторожно погладил большим пальцем его скулу, там, где по ощущениям наливался синяк, — чтобы ты поехал со мной. Это хороший хирург, там есть рентген, и мой друг умеет держать язык за зубами. Мне будет спокойнее. Тебе будет спокойнее. Что скажешь?

— Ну если это посеет в твоей душе комфорт и позитив... 

Цзинь Дун снова засмеялся.

— Посеет!

***

Трещин и сотрясений у них не обнаружили, и Ху Гэ всю обратную дорогу ругал перестраховщиков, которые чуть что — бегут ко врачам вместо того, чтобы лечиться более приятными способами. В довершение всего они попали в пробку. Это бы взбесило Ху Гэ еще больше, если бы Цзинь Дун не держал ладонь на его колене, поглаживая так нежно и уверенно, что злость стихала. Ху Гэ должен был признать: философия Цзинь Дуна работала. Люди вроде самого Ху Гэ душу были готовы отдать за комфорт.

Потом Цзинь Дун трахал его — жестковато, но все равно хорошо.

— Я думаю, сяо Гэ, что нам стоит перевести отношения на новый уровень.

Ху Гэ, пригревшийся на плече Цзинь Дуна и уже почти задремавший, встрепенулся.

— Что?

И только потом напомнил себе, с кем разговаривает. Насквозь женатый и насквозь же партийный Цзинь Дун вряд ли имел в виду тайный гейский брак на Тайване.

— Я имею в виду, — Цзинь Дун аккуратно стряхнул его с плеча и потянулся за своим айфоном, — что нам стоит внести в наши встречи некоторую упорядоченность.

— А я уж подумал, ты собрался дарить мне кольцо.

— В прошлый раз мы сошлись на часах, — строго напомнил Цзинь Дун. — Но если ты любишь кольца, чего я прежде за тобой не замечал, то могу подарить и кольцо. Но это все приятные мелочи, а я о серьезном.

Ху Гэ сел, недовольно ероша волосы.

— Это так срочно? Обязательно перебивать послевкусие суетой?

— Это важно, — Цзинь Дун открыл в айфоне календарь. — Мы могли бы встречаться дважды в неделю, когда у нас нет съемок. График во время съемок придется обговаривать отдельно.

— А если я не хочу трахаться по графику?

— А кто тебя принуждает трахаться, сяо Гэ? — изобразил обиду Цзинь Дун. — Разве это единственное, что могут делать вместе два добрых старых друга?

— И как ты меня запишешь в свой календарь? 

— Напишу «теннис», — ответил Цзинь Дун совершенно естественным тоном и, заметив реакцию Ху Гэ, пояснил: — Если я напишу «Ху Гэ», это вызовет подозрения. Я ведь теперь должен заботиться не только о своей, но и о твоей репутации.

— Значит, «теннис», — хмуро протянул Ху Гэ.

«А почему бы и нет, — вдруг подумал он, совершенно неожиданно для себя. — Я никогда раньше не пробовал вносить в отношения эту его аккуратную размеренность. Вдруг мне понравится? И пусть Уоллес сосет!»

Мысль об Уоллесе больно царапнула по сердцу, и Ху Гэ торопливо, чтобы не думать о болезненном разрыве дальше, полез искать свой старомодный любимый ежедневник.

Кошки, каким-то образом открыв дверь, проникли в спальню и улеглись на кровать — все пять, не сговариваясь. Цзинь Дун не обратил на них внимания, продолжая придирчиво изучать свое расписание.

— Вы любите теннис? — обратился к кошкам Ху Гэ. — Я вот терпеть не могу.

— Зато они любят ласку, сяо Гэ.

Цзинь Дун погладил полосатую между ушей, и та довольно выгнулась. 

— Кто же не любит, — вздохнул Ху Гэ. — Мне тоже записать тебя как «теннис»?

Цзинь Дун философски пожал плечами:

— Хочешь — «теннис», хочешь — «ветеринар» или «покупка корма для котов»... как тебе больше нравится.

— Никто не покупает корм для котов дважды в неделю по полтора часа, Дун-гэ.

— Два часа, — поправил его Цзинь Дун. — Лучше бы три, но я понимаю: ты занятой человек.

Ху Гэ закатил глаза, но честно вернулся в кровать. Кошки перетекли ближе к нему естественно, как железные опилки перетекают к магниту.

Он запишет в ежедневник только время. Не будет называть его вовсе. Совсем не обязательно всему давать имя.


End file.
